robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox's Myths Shadelight Investigation
The TaphiesRoblox's Myths Shadelight investigation (a private RM Foundation investigation) is an investigation about Shadelight. Shadelight is a place that resides in Chuck_Lloyd's basement, and can only be accessed if all 5 keys (code-phrases) are found. Exploiting will lead you to the fake Shadelight, an empty base-plate. This investigation has been going on for almost 11 months. Still, not a lot of information is out there about Shadelight and we are yet to find out Ulifer's key. The keys: * Chuck_Lloyd * FatherGrimm * Ulifer * Masqueraze * Terroah Rivals: * Goldity (4/5 keys) The Members of Shadelight * Goldity * Chuck Lloyd * Ulifer * FatherGrimm * Masqueraze * Terroah * Him (white demon) History Shadelight was discovered in mid-December 2017. Before the Shadelight Investigation was official, there was another investigation for the Nursery Myths. The Nursery myths were converted children that were reborn in order to become a myth. The hunters were yet to find a reason why the myths were converted. FatherGrimm was revealed to be working under a man with no name, but was labeled as "Him". They were yet to discover what that man was and who he was, but all of the Nursery children feared him. Another day during a normal hunt at RM, the hunters were investigating Chuck_Lloyd's place. There was a teleporter called Shadelight that was yet to be discovered and the hunters were determined to find it. Shadelight was confirmed to be a teleporter by Chuck_Lloyd himself, but he was afraid of it and had no knowledge of it. Chuck_Lloyd described Shadelight to be a dark place alike his key. The Shadelight investigation soon became an official investigation after that and was found to be connected to another myth, FatherGrimm. There was a connection between the man that Grimm was working with and Shadelight. The Nursery Myths investigation closed as soon as the Shadelight Investigation became a thing. The man was found out to be a part of Shadelight as Shadelight was his birthplace and where he came from. The hunters began to hunt at the Nursery Myths more. Though the hunting came with a burden, one hunt, each of the Nursery Myths were taken one by one to Shadelight by the "Him". Though two were kidnapped or taken by the other keys. Ulifer took SolomonGrundee, and Terroah took OldKingKoal. That was the first appearance of Terroah. The Basement & The First Keys "All I saw was darkness" '''-Chuck_Lloyd A month after, Chuck_Lloyd's basement extension was discovered and the key to open it was "darkness incarnate" (not caps sensitive). At the end of the small maze lied five doors in order from FatherGrimm, Chuck_Lloyd, Ulifer, Terroah, and Masqueraze. Shortly after, the investigators found out that Terroah, Masqueraze, and Ulifer were part of Shadelight. FatherGrimm was taken to the door by 9 investigators (since only 10 was the server player capacity) and said that the man he worked with took him to Shadelight with ThreeBlindMicee by another route, he didn't know his own key, though he might've been unconscious when he said the phrase to the door. When ThreeBlindMicee was discovered to have escaped Shadelight, he helped the hunters attempt to find the key to the first door as FatherGrimm and Stefano stayed behind at his door. ThreeBlindMicee led the investigators to each of the Nursery Myths places and said the key separated into each word. "A darkness in light". The hunters heard the key multiple times but had no clue of it until Taphies recommended for Stefano to say the phrase at the door. The door opened and was discovered to be the first key. Stefano discovered the second key to be "darkness incarnate". ThreeBlindMicee died at the end of the key, and he perished back into Shadelight where he was taken once again. Chuck_Lloyd ''"Go to the heart of Shadelight, and stop it"' ''- Chuck Lloyd asking the hunters to end the heart of Shadelight Chuck_Lloyd is the owner of Shadelight although he had no knowledge of owning it himself. He has said that Shadelight was in his basement ever since he moved in. Chuck has revealed that whenever he goes to sleep, his day resets and everything is normal. The thing holding him back from dying is Shadelight. He mentions shadows in his room, watching him everywhere. Whenever he is in distress or he is scared, he whispers to one of the hunters and warns them about the shadows. Chuck_Lloyd has a teleporter inside of the tree leaves to the left of the house. The teleporter will bring you to a white neon box with a black distorted/deformed crow figure that has an audio of a creepy nursery song. Chuck_Lloyd refers to that place as the dream world. He talks to the black figure and agrees to whatever it wants. He also refers to his life as sitting in a plane, but he is not the pilot of it. Chuck_Lloyd is now considered a very confusing and hostile myth towards the hunters because of Goldity's influence. Chuck has recently re-opened his place with everything freshly rebuilt. The basement cannot be accessed via trigger, it can only be accessed by the key (physical object) to the basement door. To get the key (and get to the basement), you must go to his closet, which is in his bedroom. On the right side is a button. Once you've pressed the button get the key that is behind the second box. After that, you must go to the shed open it and grab the shovel. Now you must find the crow that is on the right side of the house fence. Click on the crow and the screen will go black, and after a while, you be rewarded with the basement key. You must go to the kitchen in the house and open the door on the left side of the room. Ulifer Ulifer was baited multiple times by the investigators and was discovered to be one of the keys of Shadelight. Stefano's place, "Orphanage", was created to bait the pedophile. The plan was for one of the investigators to be taken to asylum where they would attempt to discover his key, but the investigators were not in luck. Only a few hunters were chosen by Ulifer to go to the asylum. Ulifer has said to use all of our senses in order to figure out his key. In order to get to asylum, you must teleport to Ulifer's second teleporter "Happy Birthday". The phrase to open the mansion doors is "La Vie en Noir". * DieAchsenmacte / Badlolfunnykiller (formally known as goodLolfunnykiller) * UberHaxor561 * ultraman524 * Enszo * Taphies * smartruffy * Shupyu In Shupyu's video, it was discovered that Ulifer seems to see asylum as "light" which may be an indication of Ulifer's key. Ulifer tracked Shupyu, Enszo, and smartruffy out of all of the investigators that were taken. During smartruffy's encounter with Ulifer, he lightly threatened Ulifer by saying that the hunters would soon find his key. Following this, the pedophile shut down all game servers. Ulifer has said that there needed to be a sacrifice in order to enter asylum, but the hunters found out after that SolomonGrundee was deemed as the sacrifice. Ulifer introduced "Lost" to the investigators and has said that SolomonGrundee resides there alone in the dark. The hunters have yet discovered Lost and are still looking for the teleporter in order to gain FatherGrimm's trust and rescue SolomonGrundee. His status is unknown whether he is dead or alive. Ulifer is considered a hostile myth due to his hobbies and story. Ulifer has recently updated his game (as of 11/17/18) with a thumbnail of asylum as what it seems to be the spawning area. Goldity's Reveal & SolomonGrundee's Investigation '''Goldity's Reveal' The hunters were investigating the Shadelight Investigation at Lloyd Residence until Chuck revealed that his dreams were of a golden man wearing a golden cloak and mask slaughtering all of the keys with his sword. The hunters eventually found out his username to be Goldity. The investigators knew that the keys were in danger told by Chuck's dreams, but the keys have been manipulated to believe in Goldity's lies. Goldity has been revealed that he bribes the keys, he promises to give them what they desire. After he acquires all of the keys, he will slaughter all of them. SolomonGrundee's Investigation The investigation was at first aside investigation to attempt to discover where Lost was and to find SolomonGrundee in the asylum. Squadrons (most notably Team Lost, headed by SenpaiWolfurus, sigley89, and smartruffy) and multiple hunts were hosted in order to find Solomon but only to effortless by being revealed that SolomonGrundee was never taken to Lost, but was never at asylum either. Goldity lied to the investigations and so did Ulifer in an effort for Goldity to gain FatherGrimm's trust that the investigators could not serve a purpose to help FatherGrimm retrieve his children back. Ulifer has recently made a game called "Lost", which could be the location of SolomonGrundee. Masqueraze's Ballroom "Do not talk about my guest like that. He has earned his invitation." '''-Masqueraze talking about Goldity's invitation to his ball Stefano's "Ballroom" was an effort to lure Masqueraze out to their ball being hosted by the administrators. Masqueraze came late at night when the ball was about to close and said to goodLolfunnykiller during the first Masqueraze hunt that he would invite him to Masqueraze's ball if he had enough room on his guest list. All of the investigators were determined to go to his Ball in order to find out what his key was. It was a challenge for them as Masqeuraze is a very elegant man that chose the worthy to be on his list. Masqueraze's interests are: * Music * Art * Dancing * Etc. One night of luring Masquerze, the investigators were talking about how Goldity will use Masqueraze. Masqueraze ignored it and said not to disrespect him as Goldity is the only person who has earned his invitation. Masqueraze went to the CF in the beginning of October 2018, revealing that his masquerade will be only for those that are masteries of the arts. He will only invite a small portion of hunters. He has revealed that his masquerade will be a test to see who knows the arts the best. The executives and RM Foundation decided that they would hold a masquerade themselves to be proven worthy. The developers are: * Anevius * Gopherberry * Activvity * Cognicide * Taphies Masqueraze would join the masquerade, this event would go down as the '''First Masquerade. After multiple failed attempts to answer Masqueraze's riddles, it would be answered and only one person would go on to impress Masqueraze enough to be invited. Masqueraze was invited to the RM Masquerade once again on November 18th, 2018, to invite RM personnel to his masquerade. He sat at a table with other members to ask them a single question. If they answered correctly, they'd be invited. Only two people were invited to this masquerade. Nobody was able to answer the question correctly, however, this was known as the Second Masquerade. Another attempt to get more members invited to the Masqueraze's game would be made with a Third Masquerade, this was a notable failure as Masqueraze would be accidentally kicked from the game by Gopherberry, prompting him to rejoin another server with many important guests being unable to join, including people to record. The same question from the previous Second Masquerade would be asked, with Kazdam being the only person to be able to correctly answer it. The Fourth Masquerade '''was a success, having Speedy2662 correctly answer the question correct. The '''Fifth Masquerade was a complete success, having some Agents and some RM personnel accepted. 5 were invited, leaving 33 invites remaining. Terroah '''"I don't have lungs anymore." '''-Terroah, suggesting he was once a man Terroah is not widely known by the investigators, in fact, he is more ominous than Masqueraze. Terroah's known to be a trouble-maker and a very stubborn scarecrow. He does not like investigators who ask for information, which led to the hunters to participate in his doing. Terroah's TV show is the only clue to his key at the moment along with his game of the same name, which has yet to be opened. There is a prophecy told by Chuck that he will be the only remaining key alive if Goldity slays them all. Terroah's first episode was about two men stranded in the woods in the snow but found a mansion not far from them. The characters in the first show were RM's Lead Investigators, Stefano and BungiesNetworks. Goals The goals and requirements for completing the Shadelight Investigation: Finding SolomonGrundee, OldKingKoal, and all of the children In order to achieve trust and get FatherGrimm to side with the hunters, they must find the missing children and get back the ones that are stuck in Shadelight also. Finding all of the keys All of the keys are required to move forward into the dimension of Shadelight. Stopping Goldity at all costs Putting an end to Goldity's manipulation will end the lies and the bonds with the keys with him. Goldity's hold on them will whither of all of the keys are on the hunter's side. Goldity's failure will result in the keys fates being changed. Ending the heart of Shadelight Shadelight is a dimension, another world or another universe. Shadelight is where "Him" comes from. Ending Shadelight will put Chuck to rest for eternity, end the investigation, end FatherGrimm's conversion, and release the children from the place. Being invited to Masqueraze's ball In order to find the last key, the hunters must be accepted to Masqueraze's ball. Requirements: * Sharing the same interests as Masqueraze * Being in a masquerade outfit * Not fawning over Masqueraze but admiring the arts Finding all the clues to Terroah's TV show & watching all of the episodes In order to find Terroah's key, the hunters must venture to find all of the clues for Terroah's TV show and watch all of the episodes. Of course, when his place open, it is an absolute requirement to venture it as well. Terroah actors: * Universities (aka Stefano) Finding all the clues to Ulifer's key and Lost Finding Lost is vital. Asylum is constantly being edited and updated. Putting a stop to dangerous myths Some myths that are involved in the Shadelight investigation are dangerous to the underage population of ROBLOX, such as Ulifer and Terroah. Videos, Pictures, & Links To The Investigation Stefano interrogating Terroah Stefano interrogating Ulifer Stefano with Ulifer at the asylum Ulifer's incident with Enszo and Taphies Investigators with Ulifer at Paradise Goodlolfunnykiller and Uberhaxor561 in asylum with Ulifer Chuck and the investigators making a promise Mizuiscool's first Shadelight stream Mizuiscool's second Shadelight stream Bobbys_Here saying his friend went to Shadelight. FatherGrimm Investigations Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Trivia/Facts * Goldity is the embodiment of greed, ego, and manipulation. * FatherGrimm mourned for his children when they were taken. * Terroah invited Stefano to his studio but only for a brief minute. * Goldity is currently stuck on Masqueraze's key and is one step ahead of the RM investigators. * RMIA is currently focusing on the investigation. * Terroah showed up to one of Taphies' hunts in early July. * HumpteeDumptee has said to have heard when ThreeBlindMicee and FatherGrimm were at the door, he overheard FatherGrimm saying the key. * It has been over 10 months ever since both of the children were taken. * DrMach, Bobbys_Here, Lars_Bar, Guttler, and Louyen have had cameos in the Shadelight Investigation. * ThreeBlindMicee favors "Him", as he thinks that he will protect him with his sword. * Various sightings of "Him" are located in each of the Nursery Rhymes games * There have been rumors of a sixth key with red eyes said by Chuck himself * Noli might be involved with Shadelight * The manipulated keys are friends with Goldity * One day of hunting, HumpteeDumptee attempted to find ThreeBlindMicee at Lloyd Residence right after he went missing. * All of the keys are somehow related but dislike each other. Chuck is probably the only key that can unconsciously enter Shadelight. * Ulifer and Terroah dislike each other, as Ulifer called him brainless. * Only children can watch Terroah's television show. It is static if you are a teenager or an adult if it is on. * Masqueraze is aware of his fate, as he freaked out when Taphies wore Goldity's mask during an old Masquerade being held by Stefano. * Lars_Bar has been in Shadelight. * Speedy2662 and Mizuiscool has been invited into the Masquerade. * Kazdam lost his invite, and regained it back to the Masquerade. * Masqueraze does not like Ulifer. * It is to be noted that ClausAconite is Taphies, RM's current director. * It's also to be noted that Chuck_Llyod, the person who started this, is HallowsFog, an RM Supervisor. Category:Shadelight Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Browse Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Enszo Category:Events Category:Puzzle Based Myths